Metallic debris in the coolant which collects or is trapped in fuel rod spacer grids adjacent the fuel containing cladding of the active region is believed responsible for a significant percentage of known fuel rod failures. Laboratory and in-reactor experience indicate that fuel rod cladding failures can be caused by debris trapped in a grid region which reacts against the fuel rod cladding in a vibratory fashion resulting in rapid wear of the cladding. The size and shape of the debris capable of causing severe damage is quite variable. In fact, metal fragments which can only be picked up with tweezers have been known to "drill" a hole in fuel rod cladding adjacent to a grid in less than 1,000 hours in a test simulating reactor operation. Since most cladding failures in reactors due to debris have occurred either within or below the lowermost spacer grid, a conventional grid apparently provides a rather effective screen for collecting debris. In order to prevent damage in the active area of the reactor, applicant set out to design an improved spacer grid structure for straining debris which: has a good probability of filtering out particles that could cause cladding damage; does not significantly increase fuel assembly uplift; will not jeopardize fuel rod support; will not hinder fuel assembly reconstitutability; will not significantly compromise fuel performance; has high mechanical integrity; is cost effective considering the risk/benefit; will not significantly infringe fuel rod plenum volume; and, does not require unplanned out-of-reactor flow testing. An earlier debris catching grid of Combustion Engineering, Inc., the assignee of the instant invention, was issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,884 on Nov. 1, 1988. That invention was a separate debris catching strainer grid with no rod support function.
A more traditional and prior art Combustion Engineering, Inc. design of fuel assembly (FIG. 1) has sustained a known distribution of debris-induced failures which shows clearly that the lowest spacer grid represents a very effective filter for debris. Unfortunately, the short lower end cap on the fuel rod of that fuel assembly ensures that the hollow cladding tube is adjacent to the trapped debris, and that any flow-induced motion of the debris can wear through the thin wall of the tube and create a failed rod. Based on available knowledge, conventional fuel from all vendors has experienced about the same distribution relationship between failures near the bottom of the assembly and those higher up.
In the traditional or prior art fuel assembly, the lowest spacer grid is some distance up from the bottom of the fuel rod, since, in the absence of a positive axial capture device for the rod, the grid needs to be located at an elevation where it will always laterally capture a "lifted" rod. Rods could potentially lift in response to coolant flow (FIG. 2) during abnormal conditions.
Taking into account the known distribution of debris-induced failures mentioned above, one choice for a debris-resistant fuel assembly design is one in which the solid end cap is merely lengthened such that it extends up through the bottom spacer grid. This simplistic solution, however, has several drawbacks, as follows:
a. zirconium alloy bar stock used for end caps is very expensive and, therefore, there is a strong incentive to minimize end cap length; and
b. void volume within the fuel rod and/or the active fuel length will be affected negatively.